


Gag Gift Vingette

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, because why not, dildo, the kind that is made form a mold of someones dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: You can get a sex toy modeled after a mold of a dick so Remus could literally just give Roman a copy of his cock to fuck himself on and conveniently not tell him the details of the present's dimensions.  Sadly, I didn't write the actual smut.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s a gag gift,” Remus declares, and Roman opens the box to find a lurid purple dildo tucked halfheartedly beneath some tissue paper. He blushes furiously as Remus grins and adds, “If you want to, you can gag on it!”

Remus doesn’t know if roman will use it, but _god_ does he like to imagine it. Usually late at night, and biting a pillow so he doesn't accidentally say Roman's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they're actually together, Remus doesn’t have to tell him. Roman sees him fully erect and realizes that he’s been fucking himself on that exact dick for _months_ , and it was underhanded and deceitful of Remus, but all Roman's brain can manage to contribute is “ _That’s the real thing.”_ It’s hard to be mad at the scheming when it all worked out so well in his favor.


End file.
